Talk:Stack
I don't know if it still works, but you can have two different people put Essence Bond on the same target and both casters will gain energy when the enchanted person is struck. --Fyren 16:52, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) I believe that although negative damage on a target doesn't stack for the same skill used by two different people, both casters get any positive effect. --RotJ 18:06, 31 October 2005 (EST) hex effects also life tranfer, if two diferents foes cast life transfer on you, your health degen will be gone twice as fast as only 1 casting it ... what s going on here. also two necros can cast life sinphon and both of them get the same amount of health regen while you only get one part of health degen lets say they got 12 blood then the degen should be 3 for 1 necro and 3 for the other the total of health degen should be 6 but instead you only get 3 health degen but however the necros will have 3 health regen each and if someone cast let s say healing breeze at +8 health regen then you will have +5 health regen and the necros should have 3 regen each. confusing but true!.--User:Sir Butatoe 2:06,07/12/06 Stacking Items You know, Charr Hides are both collector items and salvage items, and they stack. Effects Stacking After mucking around with the wording on stacking, there appears to be a few scenarios that could be cleared up, maybe in a table. One PC, one foe, one skill(multiple casts). One PC, one foe, two skills. One PC, multiple foes, one skill. Multiple PCs, one foe, same skill by all PCs. Side note, should there be a new heading for conditions effects vs hex effects? I'm thinking about it and I don't think conditions stack, but some hex effects do (the ones that cause regeneration/degeneration).--FngKestrel 17:30, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) Scroll effects don't stack, and it's the most recently applied scroll that takes effect, not the most powerful. Discovered this the hard way in mission when I accidently overrode someone's Scroll of Hero's insight (XP*2) with a scroll of Adventurer's insight (XP*1.5). A few minutes later, another Hero's was set off (each boss dropped at least one scroll, was weird), and took effect over the Adventurer's. --221.84.170.134 10:46, 16 May 2006 (CDT) Request to move I'm requesting to move this article to Stack for formal and practical reasons. We've made a concious decision in the past to make all articles for verbs in the infinitive form, not the gerund (-ing) form. It makes it easier to link to the article in other articles. Unless anybody objects, I will move the article (and fix any broken links). -- 09:48, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :I'm all for it, but can you place a redirect from Stacking to Stack, as formal as Stack is most people would search for Stacking. --William Blackstaff 15:52, 3 January 2006 (UTC) ::Moving a page automatically leaves a redirect from the old page, I think. -- 17:02, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :::Yes. Yes to moving and yes it automatically leaves a re-direct. --Rainith 17:20, 3 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh okay didn't know that (the moving auto-redirect thingy). --William Blackstaff 18:59, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :::::Doh! Stacking can't be moved to stack as long as stack isn't deleted. I could simply overwrite the content, but that wouldn't move the talk page. I'll ask an admin to delete stack. -- 02:52, 4 January 2006 (UTC) :::::: Thanks Nunix. :) -- 03:21, 4 January 2006 (UTC) ::::::: I live to serve. And also oppress poor, maligned contributors. So, serve or sever, one of those. Glad to have you back, man. --Nunix 03:43, 4 January 2006 (UTC) Slowing Effects When the article says slowing effects do not stack, does that mean that if you cast a spell that slows movement 66% and a spell that slows movement 50% on the same target the final slowing would still be 66%? Never tested this out --Kiiron 19:30, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :Haven't tested either, but I'd believe it; otherwise, getting someone to 0% movement (rooting them, in effect) would be way, way too easy. COH actually had that for awhile, and it screwed things up to no end for some time. --Nunix 19:38, 3 January 2006 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure there is some cap for speed loss, and speed increase, and i might (and probably am) wrong about this. I don't thnik more than two 33%speed buffs could be active at once or more percent, like no dash and shadow of haste together. Movement slowdown, get back to me on that.--69.114.157.75 20:32, 6 February 2007 (CST) category or not? I want to keep track of which items stack (especially quest items). Does this merit a category, or should I just enter one line of text "This item stacks" for each item that I discover to stack together? -PanSola 02:08, 4 January 2006 (UTC) :Wheather an item stacks or not should be noted in that item's category description. i.e. if Trophies stack, it should be noted on that page, if Crafting Materials stack it should be noted on that page, etc... For item categories that have 'mixed atributes' (like Salvage Items where the armor type items don't stack, but the hides do) that should be noted on that page. If there is an example where 99% of a category stacks/doesn't stack and the other 1% is the other way around, then it should be noted on the pages that fall in that 1%. IMO. --Rainith 16:57, 4 January 2006 (UTC)Bold text regen stackig regen DOES stack beyond 10+, it just caps. if you get degen that gets the regen below 10, the stacked regen kicks in. Caps I removed health modification and cost modification because there are no apparent caps. The text said Xeon never tested for -100% cost, but as far as I know no one else has, either. I don't see a difference between saying "there is no cap/it's not determinable" for those and not saying something like "damage isn't capped" or "armor isn't capped" (although it may be soon, heh). --Fyren 06:39, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :That would be the point of adding them to the article, to say that there are no caps on them, instead of implying that it is something that has never been researched. I would like to add them back. -- Xeon 07:02, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :There is a healing modification of +60%, go try it yourself if you dont believe me. -- Xeon 07:03, 15 June 2007 (CDT) i fail at reading a calc screen :Just did the test on energy cost, it is not capped at 1 energy. The weapon spell i used was free when i did the skill combination. -- Xeon 08:39, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::I did try. Healer's boon + life attunement + aura of faith all stacked multiplicatively (with the attributes I used) to bring a 100 health healing ring to 326. --Fyren 08:42, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::Just to be sure, Soothing is the only thing that drops adrenaline gain right (to a number other than 0%)? --Kale Ironfist 09:36, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes. --Fyren 09:46, 15 June 2007 (CDT) New attribute cap Whit the lastest update it's now possible to have 23 in any elemental attribute. (16+Glyph of Elemental Power+Shrine Blessing+Golden Egg+Lunar Fortune+attribute+1/20%+Elemental Lord) I've added it to the article, but Xeon keeps removing it. Why? Sir Bertrand 08:01, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :Have you tried it? Apparently elemental lord doesn't bring the attribute past 20. Lord of all tyria 08:02, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::Testing by others have shown a 20 cap for attributes. The only way to breach it IIRC is to use a +1 attribute (20% chance). --Kale Ironfist 08:05, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::No, I haven't tried it, but I'm really sure I once had 21 blood magic whit my necro, w/o a +1/20% mod. I think they changed it after I deleted my necro. Sir Bertrand 08:14, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::::For your information, i removed it once... -- Xeon 10:25, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Duplicate skills Minor point - this article mentions that multiple copies of the same skill do not stack. Would it be worth adding that duplicate skills do stack? With the current ones, there's not much point, but more could be added in the future. The best example I can come up with is casting Ancestor's Visage and Sympathetic Visage on the same target; that would result in -6 energy per hit - which you couldn't do by casting one of them twice. Krenn 11:27, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :They might have the same effect but they're not the same skill. --Fyren 11:57, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Activation Modification So if I cast Migraine and Arcane Conundrum on someone and they cast Meteor Shower (5 seconds), it will take them 20 seconds to cast? --Shadowcrest 23:32, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Always wondered this Is there a stack on arrow speed? Because you could potentially have an arrow going at 8x the normal speed with RtW, FW and Quick Shot. It'd be a crap build, but'd be nice to see a bolt of lightning from the bow ;P 80.176.145.76 13:06, 2 December 2007 (UTC) maintained enchantments When I tried to maintain more than 4 I got the message that I couldn't maintain them because the upkeep would be too much. can anyone confirm this?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:52, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Last time I went bonding, I could keep up about 16 Maintains. But that was so long ago O_o Would like to know if this is thesame to everyone... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:59, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::I just checked this. It's working the same as always, you can maintain as many as you want until energy hits 0. 21:37, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::: you can maintain as many as you want. Rong. Your energy degen caps at -10 or something sick. If you cast more Maintains, they start dropping. Tried this when the trinity formation was played in DoA. Bonder, unlimited Energy (Gloom Cave ftw), Life Barrier and Life bond... Hmm. Tried to maintain my 5 Enches on the warrior, and LBar and LBond on every Ele. Failed at some point cause I had too many Enchantments maintained. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:01, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::: Then i must have been mistaken. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:35, 12 February 2008 (UTC)